


The film

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The film

It was a weird day in the town of Elmore. People were running around, not paying attention to anything or anyone and children seemed to be actually doing school related projects but this time they did care!

That was something very odd to see, unless it was that one week of the year that kids actually like.

Movie week.

And what the heck was movie week?

It was a very special festival in Elmore that was held every year. Students from Elmore school would be free from school for a week in order to shoot a movie to show at the festival that would take place at the last day of the week, and everyone in town would be there. It was truly a special night, there would be food stands of every variety selling delicious treats to anyone –mostly Richard Watterson- and even some games would be held in order to keep people entertained until the closing event, which was the movie display. All of the short films made by the students would be showed in one big screen and the best one would be honored with a real trophy!

The trophy was just a piece of scrap metal, but it still brought great glory to whoever was good enough to earn.

“This is going to be amazing!”

There was, apparently, one student in particular that was very excited about the film festival. It was Gumball Watterson, the cat kid that went to Elmore Junior High. He was quite known around town for his incredible ability to cause great trouble and his immense stupidity.

“This is going to be the most amazing week of my life!” Gumball said excitedly.

“I didn’t know you were into filming,” Darwin said as they walked down the halls of their school.

“I’m not, actually. I was talking more about winning the award! Do you have an idea of the kind of attention that the winner gets? And imagine all the faces I could rub the trophy into!”

Darwin looked at him with disappointment, “I don’t think that should be the right motivation for participating in film week.”

“Well, what else do you want me to do? Otherwise I’d have to start moping about having to do extra homework jus to make the school look good.”

“I think that maybe you should try to face this task with a more artistic perspective!” His brother said with a smile. “How about be happy for being given the chance to make an impact in Elmore’s citizens? In people’s minds? In the WORLD!”

He had said that amazing speech in a very touching tone and hoping to create a solemn atmosphere, but Gumball was quick to ruin it with a raspberry.

“Well at least you could try to feel SOME kind of excitement,” Darwin said with a scoff.

“You know me and yet you keep asking for the impossible,” Gumball shook his head.

“Anyways, what is your ‘great movie’ even going to be about?” The fish asked. “You know , I think maybe this won’t be a good idea after all.”

“Why not? I’m going to wreck the competition with my amazing filming skills!”

“The same ‘amazing filming skills’ that led to the erasing of that one video that we made for extra credit last time?”

Gumball looked into the distance to let the flashback begin.

They had previously tried to make a sequence of short films since they were a little behind on-some class, Gumball couldn’t remember which (to be fair there were too many classes he was behind in).

First Darwin had tried to make an introduction of the video, but he certainly didn’t work well under pressure. He tried and failed miserably hundreds of times, he just kept mispronouncing his name or messing up what he was supposed to say. Fortunately, he finally managed to get it right-just to realize the camera wasn’t taping.

Second, Gumball had tried to make some kind of introduction to his amazing world, but promptly giving up right before ending since he figured nobody would want to see that.

Third he made a home-film about his home, introducing the "Moobus Gelatinous" –his dad- "Kickbuttus Hystericus" –his mom- and the "Runtus Decepticus" –his sister Anais.

After that, their friend Carrie decided to make a jump scare to the audience followed by a peek of their other classmate Ocho, who turned out to be using cheat codes in real life. That was followed by unsuccessful tips from their friend Tobias on how to be cool, and then there was a commercial break-made by them too, in which they made some advertisements on how to be ugly with some weird formula, then they used their baby sister Anais to pose as a doll-but she didn’t exactly cooperate they had to change it into "The Anaihilator".

Skip forwards to some other boring stuff Darwin decided to talk about then came Ninja George II, which certainly didn’t end up as scripted considering Darwin accidentally kicked Gumball in the face for real and made him cry. They had to change the ending into something far less-action like, as a manner of speaking.

The flashback ended at that point.

“…yeah, I guess the past speaks for itself,” Gumball conceded. “But maybe this time we could do something better! Something that actually makes sense for once!”

“And what should that be?” Darwin asked.

“How about-we make Ninja George I!”

“Really?” Darwin said sarcastically.

“Okay, okay. I might need some time to figure this out, but to be fair it’s really hard to think of something as complicated as a movie.”

“How about…a documentary!” The other suggested. “About the history of hot dogs!”

“Are you insane?!” the blue cat snapped. “I don’t EVER want to find out how hot dogs are made! It’s an universal rule that you just DON’T. THINK. OR TALK ABOUT IT. EVER!”

“Okay! Okay! Forget about documentaries-or hot dogs. Let’s just make something different, I just want to be special.”

“How about a wrestling match? That’d be cool! People love Mexican wrestlers!”

“I don’t know man, that sounds dangerous and violent.”

“You obviously don’t know nothing about wrestling,” Gumball said smugly. “Everybody knows that wrestling isn’t real!”

“It’s not?”

“Of course not! It’s all fake, it’s basically a big popularity contest. Whichever wrestler is the most liked by the public is the one that wins. Every time.”

“Ohhh,” Darwin was learning new things every day.

“That’s it! I got it!”Gumball mused. “Let’s go and see a real wrestling match! You always need to do research on your subject before doing a movie.”

“That sounds oddly reasonable coming from you.”

“I have my moments,” Gumball smiled proudly. “Let’s do this then. Tonight, we go to a wrestling match!”

 


End file.
